User talk:Ichimaru-Tsang
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ichimaru-Tsang page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 15:35, 17 February 2011 Image Policy If you are going to be uploading images, you will need to follow our image policy. All uploaded images must have the proper fair use and rationale attached to them otherwise they will be deleted.-- :I have added the required info to File:Mr pork.png, File:Mr. Pork entering Mad Beast Mode.png & File:Ichigo fighting Mr. Pork in mad beast mode.png so that you can see what the license and fair use rationale look like. Please remember to add them in future to any images you upload and let myself or another admin know if you have any problem in doing so. 23:11, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi again. Thanks for adding the chapter cover for c440, but please remember to add the fair use rationale & license templates to any images you upload from the manga and anime (Image:Bleach Chapter 440 Cover.png). You can find the code for it preloaded in the form, or else refer to the File:Mr pork.png etc images linked above. Thanks, 22:20, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Aizen Image Please stop uploading an image of Aizen during his sentencing. We already have an image of that uploaded on the site. Do not upload duplicates. If you want to put a picture of it on your userpage, please use the one already on the site.-- Re:Excution Members Sado was never said to have joined Xcution, only that he was found by them to be a fellow Fullbringer. Unless it says that he is a member we are not going to list him.-- Re:Ichimaru Tsang profile I am not seeing where the problem is. I previewed the change and saw the image appear. Make sure you are adding the correct title of Bleach Chapter 440 Cover.png. Other than that I cannot see what is going wrong for you.-- Don't use the rich text editor. Use source mode and you can add it in manually then.-- When you click edit on your userpage, look to the top right of the edit box. You will see a button that says source. Click that and it will let you edit the source code instead of rich text. You will see the code for all the images you have placed in your profile so far. Just add the cover to the gallery.-- Re:Togabito Names You can put it up in the Translation corner if you would like but going off my previous knowledge of the way character names are spelled, both ways of spelling it are correct as the y is interchangeable. -- The Five Togabito Hey, Ichimaru Was there any particular reason for re-uploading the Five Togabito image? I see no recognizable difference between your image and that of my own. Could you please explain a possible reason for your re-uploading? Thanks, -- [[User:Jirachiwish|'Jirachiwish']] (Talk) 10:00, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Races Fullbringer is not a race. All the fullbringers are just humans. There is already a page located at Fullbring-- Re:Shuren, Gonjo, Taikon and Garogai pages I think the problem is in placing them. We really don't have a precedent for adding in the plot of non canon movie characters if they appeared outside the movie. The information should be added somehow but I am not entirely sure how we should add it in whether we make a separate section for the tie in and one for the movie or what. I would talk to one of the admins and see how they think it should be added.-- No, we will probably be waiting for the movie and then add the tie in to the appearances in other media.-- Uploads Hey, Not to annoy you or anything, but I was just uploading a better quality version of your image (albeit, one sided), and also, your rationale was incorrect. I don't take things personally when people question what I do, so you shouldn't as well. If you like, I could upload the other page, and you could place it on the Translation Corner, as two separate images. Thanks, JirachiwishTalk 01:13, April 11, 2011 (UTC) UsoPreviewPop I have no idea what that is but you are adding it to every page you edit. My guess is it is coming from the RTE, in which case you should go to your preferences, click the editing tab and uncheck the box that says "Enable Rich Text Editor". This should solve the problem.-- Re: Garogai If you mean why I removed it, I did it for two reason: you had the section labeled as "Appearance" when it should have been "Powers & Abilities". Secondly, when you added it on his page, it wasn't referenced. If anything added to the "History", "Plot", and "Powers & Abilities" section isn't referenced, then it is not going to remain on the page. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:33, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, if you add the reference, then it should be fine. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 18:39, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Ichigo Pic The image you have been trying to place on Ichigo's page is no different from the one that is already on there. They are exactly the same so why are you trying to replace it? The page has been locked now.-- My main problem with your pic is not the quality, but the labels on it. You have both the image and its rationale labeled as "Ichigo's new Fullbring" which is speculation. We don't feed into that kind of speculation here, and it presents a problem. Even if it turns out that's what it is later, we still cannot verify proof until it actually is proven to be as such. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:56, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Everyone but the administrators are blocked from editing Ichigo's page. I was convinced to leave the page protected for its duration (12 hours), because other users might come to the same conclusion too, and it would be too much of a problem if multiple users tried to add the same kind of information. The page will be opened in 12 hours, but if this speculation becomes a recurring problem (with users in general), then the page will be protected for a longer duration. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 20:05, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Gotei 13 Invasion Army Arc That is a good point. It probably should as that is the precedent that was set with the Bount Arc but I will leave it to the admins.-- Yup, it should. 21:37, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Images Hey!! Just a little reminder that when you are uploading images, please make sure they are cropped so that there are no borders left on them!! It desn't really matter if you are just using the images in your profile but it the image is to be used in an actual article, it is preferred that they do not have borders as it makes them appear of a lesser standard!! I just fixed your profile image for Nozomi Kujo for example as it had black borders at either side of them!! Try to keep that in mind when placing images in articles!! Thank you!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 18:09, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :No problem!! Just thought you should know incase you were wondering why your images were being played with and edited!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 23:38, April 19, 2011 (UTC) The two images you just uploaded are already on the wiki. If you want to upload a higher quality version of them, that's fine - please use the "Upload a new version of this file" feature to do so. However, identical images uploaded under a new name create duplicates and will be deleted. 21:55, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :Not that image, the two you added after that. "Kugo saving Ichigo.png" is the same as Image:Chapter445GinjoProtects.png and "Ichigo fighting Tsukishima.png" ‎is the same as Image:Chapter445IchigoTsukishima.png. 22:01, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ::It's not that big a deal, but please check out to check pictures from a new episode or chapter have not been put up yet in future. Hopefully that'll avoid any problems 22:03, April 20, 2011 (UTC) RE:Chapter 445 Images Hey don't worry about it!! I understand you're still relatively new around here so I know it will take a while to know where to check for images that have been already uploaded!! I usually keep a window open for Recent Changes incase anyone has gotten there before me!! If you're ever wanting to do something, especially around the time of a newly released chapter, just make sure you keep checking the Recent Changes page, it's really helpful for knowing where to start, it's what I use mostly!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 23:49, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:Bleach Hell Chapter Novelization We have pages for the novelizations of the other movies, so it should get one at some stage. Usually we do not create the page until it is out though. If it is not released yet, then it can be listed on the Books page until it is released but if it is already released, then it can have a page of its own following the format of the other novelization articles. 09:11, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Accents Remember to use the accents in character's names who need them. Don't write Kugo, write Kūgo.-- Re:Ulquiorra's History We are working on translating Unmasked. When we translate Uqluiorra's history, it will be placed on his article.-- Re:Izuru Reigai From the Reigai page "and Izuru Kira's Zanpakutō increases weight ten fold instead of double".-- Re: Yes, Salubri likely made a mistake. It will be fixed when someone claims the fight.-- RE: You're welcome, mate. I try my best to be descriptive when it comes to such summaries. [[User:Achrones150|''Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 22:59, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I wouldn't mind that. Though, I'm havin' trouble lookin' for it. :< [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 23:09, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Edit Summary Regarding this edit summary: While it is appreciated that you cleaned up the page, please do not write things like that in an edit summary. It was uncalled for and in this case you are completely mistaken about who wrote that summary. It was not Aged Goblin and they do not deserve to have their name publicly tarnished like that. I believe you should apologize to Aged Goblin without delay for sullying their name. 20:41, March 7, 2012 (UTC) : I don't care what the user wrote and I think he/she doesn't have to apologize to me. --[[User:Aged_Goblin|' The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ''']] 20:58, March 7, 2012 (UTC)